naruto vercion mermaid melody
by Misumi Hyuuga
Summary: -DESCONTINUADO-


**Naruto versión mermaid melody**

1. cap **encuentros primera parte**

Retrocedemos en el tiempo un día después de que el clan uchiha fue masacrado un niño pelinegro al igual que sus ojos corría hacia un acantilado (precipicio) en el mar llorando amargamente en el atardecer

Niño: por que por que mi familia te odio itachi- rompió en llanto- POR QUE!-mientras iba hacia la punta del acantilado y decía- será mejor ir con ustedes familia tíos ,tías, primos, primas, madre , padre –mientras se tiraba

A LO LEJOS

Lalala- cantaba una linda chica de dos coletas rubia oji azul- entonces ve en un acantilado un chico que iba cayendo y preocupada fue a ver lo que sucedía no quería que ningún humano muriese y menos un niño – tengo que ayudarlo!- dijo con determinación nadando hacia el a toda velocidad

Te tengo- dijo al atraparlo en el agua- he? Oye despierta despierta o no y si murió? Aaah!-dijo mientras lo llevaba a la orilla – creo que respira-mientras colocava su cabeza en el pecho del joven buaau! Que lindo-dijo mientras se detenía a mirar al chico y se dava cuenta de que es muy hermoso -mmm que hago!-dijo mientas lo recostaba en la arena y se subía a una piedra en la orilla del mar- ya se! Todo el mundo se alegra con una canción para ver si puedo despertarlo feliz

Muy bien a cantar

**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer**

**iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoiris**

**oí una melodia antes del amanecer**

**y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.**

El niño comienza a despertar

Niño: esa voz-dijo mientras entre abría los ojos y veía una figura borrosa en una roca

**las aves ya veo volar**

**hacia oriente se alejaran.**

**ven yo de un atajo sé para ir**

**a la isla del tesoro.**

Niño: sorprendente-dijo mientras veía a una hermosa sirena cantando con los ojos cerrados (ella)

**en el paraíso de los siete mares,**

**tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor,**

**nueva vida renacerá**

**y así podrá transmitir el amor.**

El niño se iba acercando lentamente a la sirena sin que ella se diera cuenta

**de los siete mares la melodía**

**aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir,**

**desde que yo la pude oír,**

**nunca jamás la voy a olvidar**

Cuando la chica habrio los ojos vio unos negros mui cerda de los sullos

Sirena: aaaa!!!!!-dijo mientras se asustaba y caía desparda

Niño: estas bn-mientras se hacercaba a ella

Sirena: etto.. si …-mientras se sonrojaba

Niño: tu me salvaste?-pregunto con un todo frio

Sirena: si estuvo mal?

Niño: si!-grito

Sirena: a ok lo siento mucho – mientras se desanimaba-demo (pero) por que te querias matar?

Niño: por que –comenzaba a llorar- mi familia mi hermano mayor la a matado

Sirena: o gomen nasai ( lo siento) –mientras loa brazaba- mis amugas dicen uqe un abrazo ayuda a un corazon lastimado

Niño: he-sonrojado- he gracias- se spara de ella- cual es tu nombre?

Sirena: heee… -pensando ``no puedo decirle mi nombre verdadero me lo an prohibido `` dijo recordando lo que le dijeron sus amigas

**Flash back**

Sirvienta1: princesa Sakura que pasa que la veo tan pensativa¿?

Sakura.: olle te podia hacer una pregunta

Sirvienta1: claro digame

Sakura: si conosco a un humano o algo por el estilo que devo hacer?

Sirvienta1: pues nunca diga su nombre verdadero, no le diga quien es en forma humana, y no se enamore de el

Sakura: aaaa! Ok

**Fin flash back**

Niño: estas hai

Sirena: lo siento,hee mi nombre es mm luchia sip luchia y el tuyo?

Niño: sasuke

Luchia: un gusto sasuke

Sasuke: que linda cancion catabas haorita

Luchia. Gracias me la enseñaron en donde vivo

Sasuke: cantas mui bien

Luchia: quieres que te revele mi pequeño secreto

Sasuke: sii!

Luchia: es esto-le enseña su collar y lo abre encontrando una perla rosada

Sasuke: buaua

Luchia: ^_^ la quieres?

Sasuke. Pero si yo la tengo no podras volver a cantar bien

Luchia: pero tenla –se la pone en las manos- mira cada vez que yo este serca la perla brillara, quieres que nos volvamos a ver?

Sasuke: claro!

Luchia: esta bien- le d aun besito en la mejilla- nos veremos pronto bye – se tira al agua y se va

Sasuke se queda solo sonrojado con una mano el la mejilla que ella beso y dice

Sasuke.: nunca ate olvidare mi sirenita- mientras se dirigía a su ahora nueva casa

CONTINUARA


End file.
